riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins was a series of plots involving battles between trainers embodying the Sins and different trainers bearing those sins. Synopsis Characters Involved Seven Deadly Sins * Decaia Holts/Sloth * Vidinia LeJauso/Envy * Raimundo Rojo/Wrath * Melanie Garven/Lust * Melissa Garven/Greed * Albero DeLargo/Gluttony * Gelar Stolz/Pride Team Liberty * James Arthur * Meghan Vert * Ryan Sanders * Aspen Seaton Team Rocket * Joker * Ray Hakuda * Hannah Wright * Dack Majors Hojohsin League * Nine * Van Harrison Team Galactic * Mars * Saturn * Jupiter Locations Involved * Oreburgh City * Lavaridge Town * Mossdeep City * Ecruteak City * Nine's Hideout * Nova * Goldenrod City * The Alamo R&D Department * Fortree City * Celadon City Results * Team Galactic destroyed by Envy * All Sins defeated by their targets History Background During the invasion of the Ancient Darkrai, thousands of people throughout Hoenn and Sinnoh were put to sleep through the power of darkness. As the Darkrai swept through the regions, however, six individuals were affected differently from all the others: Instead of falling into an endless slumber, they instead became utterly corrupted, each transformed into living embodiments of a particular Sin. The Sins were spread out as such: Sloth originated from Lavaridge Town, Hoenn. Envy came from Oreburgh City, Sinnoh, where she was corrupted by Three and Eight shortly before their battle with Shadow Admin Bounty. Greed and Lust were corrupted in their hometown of Fortree City, Hoenn. Finally, Gluttony and Pride were separately corrupted during the attack on Mossdeep City, Hoenn. Though the Sins were not immediately put to sleep, they were thoroughly stunned by the corruption, and thus left undiscovered for some time. At some point, however, Sloth awoke, and in an overwhelmed state from the effects of his new-found power, he unleashed a massive energy blast upon Lavaridge, destroying the entire city. This alerted the Ancient Darkrai Nine to his condition, who upon finding Sloth decided to study what had happened to him. Nine moved Sloth into a side dimension, where he placed the Sinner into a state of deep sleep before leaving to locate the other individuals affected by this corruption, tracking them by their Aura. During Kyle Eston, Zach Hikari, Sonja Baron, Thomas Solson, and others' trip to Ecruteak City to investigate dimensional disturbances, a seventh Sinner emerged into the main dimension--Wrath. Fueled by some unknown darkness, Wrath immediately attacked and destroyed the Tin Tower, before proceeding to tear a path of destruction through Ecruteak itself, eventually disappearing and coming to rest in the Lake of Rage. Though hidden, Nine nonetheless managed to find Wrath, putting him under his spell and taking him away to complete the set, where they would remain for some time. Mere hours after the Ancient Darkrai were defeated by the combined might of Team Liberty, Team Rocket, and their allies, Nine sensed a disturbance from his side dimension, and left the Sinjoh Ruins to investigate. Once there, he discovered that the Sins had awakened of their own accord. Though he urged them to allow him to heal their condition, Nine was unable to convince the Sins to listen, and they combined their powers against him, before disappearing into the background to pursue their own devices. Goldenrod Rage WIP The Jealousy of Hojohsin WIP The Wants and Wishes of Team Liberty WIP The Fortree Gluttonee WIP Pride and Prejudice After the establishment of the Rocket-Liberty Truce, Rocket Executive Hannah Wright became angered at the prospect of having lost her chance to get back at Shannon Willows, her childhood friend-slash-rival, for incidents that had occurred in their childhood. Her injured pride and desire for revenge caught Pride's attention, and so he set to work influencing her actions from behind the scenes, invisibly convincing her to enact a plan to reignite the war between Team Liberty and Team Rocket. Unknowingly at Pride's behest, Hannah concocted a plan to accomplish just that. She first stole a Heatran's Magma Stone and planted it in Snowpoint City in order to prompt it to attack the city, a ploy that was stopped by Dack Majors, Tower Tycoon Palmer, and Dack's friends Madison and Luke. Hannah then organized an assault on Sootopolis City using her Ditto, where took the form of a Groudon and caused massive destruction to the city. This, too, was thwarted by Dack, Madison, and Luke, with the additional help of Aspen Seaton, Olivia Seaton, Dahlia Seaton, Zach Hikari, and Ellen Burks. Though they managed to beat Groudon and discover Hannah's intentions, they could not stop the city from being significantly demolished. During the conflict in Sootopolis, Pride took notice of Dack and Aspen, and decided to keep a closer watch on them. He briefly intervened when they confronted Hannah directly, with Aspen delivering several kicks to the subdued Rocket Executive and injuring her to what Pride considered an unacceptable extent. With Hannah not yet ready to face him, Pride used his powers to free her from afar, allowing her to heal and escape, though not before revealing her intentions to attack Celadon City next. After Dack and Aspen's group traveled to Celadon and came up with a general defense plan, a process that Pride watched from afar, they decided to split up. A group of their Pokémon remained behind in a restaurant to begin recruiting Celadon citizens to help defend the city. During this, Pride spoke up, questioning whether they could be trusted and bringing to attention the fact that their plan seemed to be built around a lack of faith in the local police. This meeting went poorly, with Aspen's Lucario, Aria, insulting Pride and attempting to humiliate him. Pride mere restated his thoughts, warning them not to let their pride overcome them, and then departed. On his way out, Aria attempted to read his Aura, though found it to be indecipherable. Shortly after his departure, a heavy snowfall began to cover all of Celadon--a shocking event given the summer weather. Hannah's last act of warmongering occurred in Celadon, where she led a ragtag army of Rocket Agents in a direct attack against the city in the hopes of capturing Shannon Willows, hiding the truth of the attack behind a smokescreen--claiming that it was a retaliatory action against Team Liberty, whom she claimed had been the cause of the incident in Sootopolis. Celadon soon devolved into a state of utter chaos. Pride himself set off toward Central Park, where he used his Rapidash to set ablaze a massive monument to Gym Leader Erika and prepared the location for his coming battle. After several hours of combat, including a confrontation between Dack and Hannah, she and Shannon finally met face to face. During this meeting, Hannah's desperation to get back at Shannon came to a head, and so Pride decided to act. Using his powers, the Sinner summoned Hannah, Dack, and Aspen to Central Park, associating each with two specific types of Pride: For Hannah, vanity and conceit; for Dack, arrogance and hubris; and for Aspen, snobbery and haughtiness. Dack immediately demanded an explanation from Pride, while Hannah expressed confusion and Aspen attempted to contact his sisters for help. Having encountered him earlier, Aria inquired as to what Pride was and what he wanted. Pride began to circle the group, introducing himself and explaining the reasoning for their encounter: Each bore pride, and thus each was required to "earn" their entitlement to the sin--or die trying, earning Pride's "forgiveness" for daring to steal from him. Dack began to deny Pride's claim about him, though as a result earned a mocking from Hannah, who pointed out that his claiming to be a better person than Pride, Hannah, and others merely proved the Sin's point. She said much the same about Aspen, citing his actions in Sootpolis as proof. In order to excuse her own pride--though not denying it--Hannah claimed that Shannon Willows, not herself, should have been brought to Central Park, as Shannon's childhood actions had influenced hers throughout life. Unimpressed, Pride responded to each of their points, giving his view on each trainer. For Dack, he claimed that the former Rocket relied too much on himself when it came to situations that required action, and that his desire to protect his friends far outweighed his care for others. For Hannah, Pride called into question her motives and reasons for earning the prestigious positions that she had attained throughout life, telling her that they meant nothing if they were based on a petty, one-sided rivalry. For Aspen, Pride challenged the Liberty trainer's mindset towards others--a tendency to demean those involved in greater things than him, regardless of whether or not he could understand their intentions behind outwardly questionable acts, effectively stating that Aspen bore a black-and-white view on life that inevitably placed him on a higher pedestal than others despite no claims to his name. Though Dack and Hannah continued to argue, Pride managed to effectively shut Dack down by continuing to call into question his obligations toward others, prompting Dack to wonder whether Pride was right about him. Hannah, meanwhile, continued to insist that regardless of the reasoning for her actions, the actions themselves meant something to her. This caused Pride to reveal that Hannah's obsessive desire to get back at Shannon had allowed him to manipulate her, showing her that her plan had only come about as a result of his influence. This shocked her into silence. As Pride shut Hannah down, Aspen finally spoke of, angered by Pride's dismissal of him and questioning just how much Pride actually knew about him. Pride turned his attention to the Liberty Agent, bringing forth examples of his interactions with numerous trainers--Zach Hikari, Ellen Burks, Palmer, Dack's group, and Hannah--to support his claims about Aspen demeaning others for no good reason. Pride elaborated on his cross-examination of Aspen that he seemed envious of others' accomplishments, causing him to overcompensate via rudeness. WIP Sloth WIP Category:Summary Category:Recap Category:Story Arcs